


Save Him

by smile_for_me



Category: Avengers (2012), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Team Feels, Team Fluff, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_for_me/pseuds/smile_for_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets hurt at the end of a mission, it's a good thing his best friend Emma Stark- Tony Stark's adopted daughter- is there to fix him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty much a work of my imagination which will eventually be part of a series once I get around to finishing writing the rest of the fics I have planned.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Emma.

"How's everything on your side, Cap?" Tony's voice asked through the comm in her ear. 

It was the end of another successful battle, and she was happier than ever that her dad let her participate with the team. It was definitely the most fun she'd ever had and she liked the feeling of helping people. 

"All clear." Steve said, looking at her and smiling when she grinned at him. "What about you, Tony?"

"We're clear over here." He replied as Natasha walked closer to Steve and Emma, looking a little beaten up, but not too bad. Emma would take a look at her cuts and bruises after they finished the cleanup of the battle. 

"How's everyone feeling?" Emma asked, walking a few feet in front of her to retrieve one of her arrows. 

"I'm great." 

"All good here." 

"I'll survive."

"I am good, young warrior Stark."

"Banner disappeared, but I'm sure The Other Guy kept him safe."   
Emma smiled at the sounds of her friends voices, and was about to ask about the missing reply when Tony said, "Oh sh- Hawkeye's down, he's falling."

The smile fell off her face; Emma felt her heart skip a beat, and for a moment she forgot to breathe, then she pulled herself together. "Catch him and take him to Level 25." She said into the comm before looking at Steve and Natasha. "You guys can handle the cleanup?"

They nodded, both with worried looks on their faces. "Yeah, go save Clint." Natasha said. 

"We'll handle it here." Steve confirmed.   
Emma took off running in the direction of Stark Tower (which by now should really be called 'Avengers Tower'), ignoring the paparazzi that were trying to ask her questions, and collapsing her bow and slipping it into her quiver so she could run faster. She turned down a street and ran another block before rushing into Stark Tower and hitting the button for the elevator. By the time she got to the twenty-fifth floor (their medical wing), her adoptive father was already there, standing at Clint's bedside and talking to JARVIS, still in his Iron Man suit with the faceplate up. She slipped her quiver off and tossed it carelessly to the side, catching her breath as she went over to them. She immediately told JARVIS to run diagnostics and check all of Clint's vitals. Then she looked up at her dad as she washed her hands. "Dad, go get out of your suit so you can help me."

Tony stared at her blankly for a few seconds before nodding and going out to change. When he came back, Emma was in full doctor mode with her white coat on over her light armor, her mask off, a stethoscope around her neck, and a tablet in her hand, obviously checking to see what the damage to her friend-best friend-was. “So, talk to me, doc. What should I do?”

“Nothing right now, just don’t get in my way.” Was her reply as she flicked the screen of her tablet up so the diagnostics were projected above the older archer’s body, and a screen was projected right in front of Emma where she was flicking through x-rays with a slight frown on her face.

“What happened to him? Is he going to be alright?” Tony asked.

“Something must have exploded behind him, he’s got shrapnel all over. The worst of it is deep in his back.” She replied. “JARVIS? Can we flip him over?”

"Of course, miss." JARVIS replied and Clint was flipped onto his stomach by some robotic arms with the help of Tony and Emma. She rested the side of his head that wasn't too beaten up on the pillow gently and sighed a little. She grabbed a pair of heavy-duty scissors and cut up the side of the thin layer of armor he was wearing. She bit her lip as she carefully peeled the armor off, along with the thin undershirt he was wearing, leaving him topless. She gave the armor to Tony wordlessly, knowing that he would know what to do with it. She wanted to know what the explosion was, and that was definitely Tony's cup a tea. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Tony asked, he needed to know if his teammate would be alright before he would leave and go to his lab. 

Emma looked up from her patient at him. "He'll survive, dad. But if there was something in the explosion that makes it different than just some metal, I need to know." 

Tony nodded a little. "Right, I'll be in the lab, then. Tell me if, you know, his condition changes or anything."

"I will." She said firmly and then looked back down at Clint. "JARVIS, get some nurses in here, stat."

“They’re on their way, miss.” JARVIS replied after a second, and sure enough as soon as Tony walked out, his presence was replaced by three nurses, all dressed and ready to help. There were some civilians on the hospital floor, with a few on call SHIELD doctors and plenty of nurses. 

Emma started telling them what to do and listed off things that JARVIS could do as well. They went quickly to do what they needed, and she grabbed her mask and buttoned up her coat. They needed to do a minor surgery to get all the shrapnel out of back and make sure that it hadn't hit anything important, like his spine. 

Meanwhile, Steve, Natasha, Thor, and Bruce (who had shrunk back down) were making their way back to the tower, having already given instructions to the local law enforcement and talked Agent Coulson into saving their debriefing for later. They arrived at the tower a few minutes later and immediately made their way to level 25. They burst through the doors, but Emma didn’t even look up when she said, “Out, I’ll see you all once I’m done with this.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Natasha said as they started to walk toward the waiting room.

Emma glanced up for barely a second at that before looking back down at the careful work she was doing. “He’ll be fine. Now out, I’m almost done and then I can look at you guys. Wait in the waiting room.”

They all did as they were told, even Natasha didn’t argue, they had learned to trust Emma with their own lives, so why shouldn’t they trust them with Clint’s as well? They waited, all of them staying quiet and keeping their thoughts to themselves. It was only a little while later when the waiting room doors opened and Emma walked in. Natasha and Steve were instantly on their feet, with Bruce and Thor doing the same seconds after. Emma held her hand up to stop them from talking. 

“Don’t ask me anything about Clint,” she said. “He’s fine. He is sleeping. He’ll wake up in an hour or two. He’s on pain medication. He’ll be out of commission for a while, but soon he’ll be good as new. Now come inside and let me have a look at you.”

She pushed the door open and led them down the hallway and into a familiar room with a few beds and a few chairs in it. Before she could look at them, a nurse came and told her something. She nodded and dismissed the nurse before turning back to the team. 

“They moved Clint into a private room, you’re all welcome to go see him once we’re done here and you’ve showered and changed.” She said, looking pointedly at Natasha because the spy was the one most likely to ignore the shower and just go straight to Clint.

“Fine, fine. Look us over, then.” Natasha said, sitting down on the edge of one of the beds, silently asking for herself to get looked over first. Emma complied and looked over the four of them in turn, each of them leaving to shower and change before presumably going to Clint’s room. When they were all gone, she had JARVIS call her father in so she could look at him too. He appeared a few minutes later, his hair still a mess from the suit and carrying Clint’s vest.

“Did you find anything?” She asked, looking at the vest as she guided him to one of the beds. 

Tony shook his head. “No, seemed pretty normal.”

“That’s good,” she said, nodding a little. “He’s sleeping, the rest of the team’s in his room.”

He nodded, letting her look him over and staying quiet. She stepped back after a few minutes. “Go get cleaned up, Dad,” she instructed.

“Sure, sure,” he said as he stood up. He went and showered and changed, and so did she. 

Both of them came back and went into the room Clint was in. It was a large enough room for all of them to sit in comfortably and had been made specifically for the team and if one of them got hurt. They talked quietly for a while, all waiting for Clint to wake up.

He did after about an hour, but everyone was standing in front of his bed, all talking about something, and they didn’t notice he was awake he cleared his throat. They all turned around and Emma smiled.

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” she said, moving to the edge of his bed.

“Could be worse,” he replied, smiling slightly. “Thanks, Em.”

“You know it’s not a problem,” she said, still smiling as the rest of the team crowded around his bed, all talking at once.


End file.
